Legacy of the MidnightJay
by BurgundyMist
Summary: A action packed, fan, romance in Thunderclan with a fanasty character Midnightpaw and the classic Jaypaw. Though a "love stroy" it has many exciting twists that will keep you reading.


All of the regular characters in ThunderClan apply besides the following which I made up:

Midnightpaw- pretty sleek shecat with deep blue eyes and a white tail tip. Her mentor is Hazeltail.

Warning: Spoilers! If you haven't finished Power of the Three then you probably shouldn't read this.

Time: The story is taking place shortly before Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jaypaw found out that Squirrelflight isn't their real mother.

This is totally fictional, and none of this happened in the books. I just got the idea randomly, so enjoy.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Midnightpaw and the plot._

Chapter 1**~ Jaypaw**

"_Leafpool! Jaypaw! I think there's a stone stuck in my pad,"_ _Hazeltail called into the medicine cat's den_ as she padded in with a slight limp. Jaypaw grumbled under his breath and his whiskers twitched as he imagined the short gray warrior padding into the den. _I just never get a break as a medicine cat apprentice… _He thought.

"I'll be right there," Jaypaw heard Leafpool say from further in the den. His ears stung as she added, "actually, Jaypaw? Can you deal with that? I need to go restock on the burrdock."

"Fine…" he sighed and stood up, padding over to Hazeltail. As he was inspecting her paw, Jaypaw scented another shecat poke her head in.

"Hazeltail?" a familiar voice called into the den. Jaypaw recongnized the voice instantly as Hazeltail's apprentice, Midnightpaw. "Is it okay if I go on a hunting patrol with Dustpelt and Sorreltail?" she asked her mentor.

"Oh, of course." Hazeltail replied and yelped softly as Jaypaw pulled the tiny stone out of the crevice in her paw that it was wedges tightly into. "I think I'll come too. Thank you Jaypaw!" She mewed over her shoulder as she padded out of the den, Midnightpaw rushing ahead excitedly.

Jaypaw sucked in a deep breath of air and realized he had been holding his breath. Hollyleaf always teased him about having a major crush on Midnightpaw. And even though he denied it everytime, Jaypaw knew deep inside that it was true.

The feeling of Leafpool's pelt brushing against his own snapped Jaypaw out of thought.

"I'll be back soon, Jaypaw." she said as she padded out of the den. His whiskers twitched as he stood up and waited for a while until Leafpool's scent faded. He then padded out of the medicine cat's den and through the camp, into the forest.

As Jaypaw walked through the forest, he imagined Midnightpaw. He had invaded on her dream once, just to see what she looked like. She was beautiful, her blue eyes deep and mysterious like an endless ocean. Her fur was a sleek, shiny black that fitted her long, slim body perfectly. And her personality? That was what he adored most about her**- **

Jaypaw shook his head, clearing his thoughts. _Stop obsessing, _he told himself and continued his trek through the forest.

His ears pricked as he heard a small animal shoot right between his legs.

"Huh," he scoffed and turned to start walking again when… _wham_! Out of no where, a barreling force hit him right in the side.

"Oof!" he hit the ground hard, the wind knocked out of him. He realized the force was another cat and paniced, letting out a long hiss. "Get off of me!" Jaypaw yowled angerly.

"Oh, Starclan! I'm so sorry, Jaypaw!" came Midnightpaw's dismayed voice as she quickly leapt off of the gray tabby tom. Jaypaw recognized her instantly and his pelt prickled with embarassment.

"Its fine," he mumbled as she helped him up.

"I wasn't looking where I was going, I need to be more careful next time." She mewed, her long white whiskers twitching. Jaypaw turned his sightless gaze to her and his ears flicked.

"It's okay, Midnightpaw." He assured her. She sighed, almost in relief.

"All right." Midnightpaw said, and started walking towards the lake, half expecting Jaypaw to follow. He hesitated for a moment then followed her.

"So, Jaypaw," she said as they walked side-by-side. "What are you doing out here?"

For a moment, Jaypaw was slightly offened. _What's that supposed to mean?_ He thought. _Is she suggesting that I belong in the medicine cat's den? _His whiskers twitched as a prickling thought crawled into his mind. _Maybe she's right… Maybe I __**do**__ belong in the medicine cat's den…_

"Jaypaw?" Midnightpaw's voice snapped Jaypaw out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?" He noticed he had stopped, his claws kneading the ground beneath them angerly.

"Oh, yeah." He mumled. "I'm fine. And I don't know. I just needed some fresh air."

"Well that makes sense." She commented. "It must be hard, being cooped up in a den all day. I don't think I'd be able to do what you do." Midnightpaw stopped and looked at him, her dark blue eyes fixed on his own pale blue ones. Jaypaw could feel her eyes on him. His paws tingled and his tail tip flicked.

"Yeah, it gets sort of agrivating." He replied, turning his face to the evening sky.

"I bet." She said. They reached the lake and both sat down, Midnightpaw staring into the water.

The silence was broken by the sound of paw steps nearing them and the shrill, distressed voice of Berrynose bursting thorugh the underbrush.

"Midnightpaw! Jaypaw! There's a fire in the camp!" He panted. Jaypaw felt like his throat had tied its self into a knot. He heard Midnightpaw gasp quietly from beside him. The sound of more paw steps entering brought the scents of Dustpelt, Cloudtail, Whitewing, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze into the air.

"Soak that moss," Jaypaw heard Cloudtail order the others. He felt his pelt brush against Whitewing and Dustpelt's as they leaned into the lake to soak the moss. He also noticed Midnightpaw had left.

"Jaypaw, get some moss." Dustpelt mumbled around a mouth full of his own. "We're going to need all the help we can get." Jaypaw nodded and stumbled away from the others and over to a big oak tree. At the base of the trunk, he grabbed a mouth full of moss and raced back to the lake. After he had soaked it in the water, he felt Midnightpaw's fur brush against his.

"C'mon, let's get back quickly," she said. There was a cool calmness in her voice. Jaypaw's ears perked and he nodded then followed her and the others back to the camp.

The smell of smoke was overwhelmming. It stung Jaypaws nose and eyes. He let out a cough and then gasped in dismay.

The smoke was too strong, too much.

He wandered around, trying to find the others. He just couldn't. The smoke clouded out all other scents.

Jaypaw's fur raised and he dropped the moss, turning around frantically. The heat was closing in around him, closer and closer.

He let out a yowl as his paw touched a hot, burning ember.

Jaypaw was trapped. And the fire was closing in, fast.

_I'm going to die…!_

* * *

><p><strong>Like it so far? It gets interesting. It's not just a "love story," its got a lot of twists! Review, I want to hear your feedback!<strong>


End file.
